AshXKari Aura and Light forever
by ashxryuko27
Summary: get ready to see all the times Ash and Kari have together of romance love never dies AshXKari lemons


**AshXKari Tri Valentine's date**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and Digimon adventure tri and here is the special valentines day focusing on Ash and Kari as they are going on a date so enjoy AshXKari Lemon**

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At Viridian forest was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing A black sleeveless vest with yellow zipper, yellow-bluish white stripes, and stylized "L" symbol; a white shirt with two blue stripes on their end of the sleeves, a pair of black fingerless gloves with blue color on the wrists; a red hat with white Pokeball symbol and white visor; blue jeans; and red sneakers his name is Ash Ketchum with his partner best friend pikachu was relaxing at the rooftop looking at the sky

"It's a perfect day" Ash said just then he heard a giggle "Pikachu was that you giggling?" Ash asked as pikachu denied it as his eyes are covered

"Guess who Ash!" as Ash knew that voice reveal to be a young girl with light brown hair and pink hairpin. Dark pink eyes she wears a light blue long sleeve shirt, a dark cream colored skirt with two pocket in each sides, dark blue thigh high socks, and white shoes. She also wears a necklace with a gold heart serving as her pendant.

"Hey Kari! How are you" Ash said to her as Kari smiled "Oh I'm doing great in Kanto Ash i feel lot better since we the digital world is now peaceful" as Kari sit next to him

"Say Ash i been thinking if we can go out together!" it seems that Kari is asking Ash out for a date as he was surprised.

"Really Kari... Sure i was thinking of asking you out but I'll try my best to make it the way you want it!" Ash tells her but to his best behavior Kari smiled

"Ash it's fine just be yourself." Kari said to him as Ash chuckled of embarrassment "Right how silly of me" as Ash and Kari are off the room from his house and are heading to Viradian city to begin thier date

(Viradian city)

Ash and Kari are still enjoying thier walking together in Viradian city enjoying the scenery "Viradian city is wonderful Ash" said Kari as Ash held her close to his shoulder "It sure is Kari." Ash replied as Kari blushed

"Hey Kari let's go over here!" as Ash takes Kari over to see a school of lapras coming to the ocean "Lapras they're so cute" as Kari has her camera takes a picture of the school then she see a large avian Pokémon with predominantly blue plumage and large wings said to be made of ice. It has a head crest that consists of three, darker blue rhombus-shaped feathers on its forehead and circular red eyes. Its beak is short and gray, and its long, thin legs are the same color. It has a long, streamer-like tail that is longer than its body and the same shade of blue as its crest was flying towards the school "Wow" Kari manage to take a picture of the pokemon

"Ash look at this i got" as Kari shows Ash the picture she took "Kari you had seen Articuno the legendary pokemon in Kanto" Ash tells her as Kari was surprised that she saw a legendary pokemon

"Ash how do you know about the school it was like you knew them before?" Kari asked him as Ash knew what to say "I use to have a Lapras since my journey but was a baby Kari." said Ash as he told her about Lapras he had but let him go to be with it's family Kari felt touched seeing the baby back to it's school "Ash that was the nicest thing you did for Lapras." said Kari was impressed by him doing a right thing

"I always do something right" Ash said the two went walking further to the distance of the city "Ash where are you taking me?" Kari asked

"anywhere you want Kari" said Ash as they stop at Mountain Hut Maid Café was been opened in viradian city Kari had a look inside loving the scenery "Wow Ash this place is wonderful." Kari said as they found a seat together

"Yeah i remember seeing the first Mountain Hut Maid Café at Sinnoh during my travel" Ash said to her as Ash notice a familar maid

"Autumn hey!" as the maid name Autumn see Ash "Ash long time no see how long has it been" she asked him

"Six years" Ash said to her as Autumn notice Kari "And who is she Ash!" she asked about Kari "This is Kari she's my friend during my childhood." said Ash as Autumn can tell those two are close together

"Are you two dating?" she asked as Ash nodded

"Yes we are." said Kari was blushing

"We like two milkshakes" Ash said to her as Autumn nodded "I'm on it you two lovebirds" as Autumn was on her way to get milkshakes "Ash this place you take me is so romantic" Kari tells him as she move closer to him

"Yeah it's perfect and when you came to Kanto you made me feel happy" as Kari blushed and lean her head on his shoulder then Autumn arrived with one Milkshake "Sorry guys i forgot to give you one Kari" said Autumn as they smiled

"It's fine we can share it together" Ash replied as they use two straws at one milkshake "Ash I want to say your new home region is great I learn so much about pokemon and I had more fun with you I feel so happy" said Kari as Ash smiled back

"I notice the lake was close to Kanto i can take you here" Ash said as Kari smiled "Like swimming i like that" as they continue enjoying thier milkshake then they are on the road again

Ash and Kari travel more "Ash where are we going?" as Ash smiled at Kari "I'm want to show you something that amaze you Kari" as Ash takes her to mt. moon then he shows her a group of bipedal, pink Pokémon with a chubby, vaguely star-shaped body. A small, pointed tooth protrudes from the upper left corner of its mouth. It has wrinkles beside its black, oval eyes, dark pink, oval markings on its cheeks, two small wings, and large, pointed ears with brown tips. A tuft of fur curls over its forehead, much like its large, upward-curling tail. Each stocky arm has two small claws and a thumb on each hand, and each of its feet has a single toenail are dancing around the stone

"Are those Clefairy?" Kari asked as Ash nodded

"and They're dancing" said Kari was enjoying watching it

"Care to dance my angel." said Ash offer her his hand

"I do my sweet Ash" Kari grabbed his hand then they begin to dance "Wow when do you learn dancing like that Ash" said Kari as they were dancing together "Yeah i been practicing and you're a good dancer Kari" said Ash as she blush again the the clefairy saw them dancing and they watch them found that so romantic between those two as a school of fish-like Pokémon with a relatively flat body in the shape of a heart. It is primarily light pink, with pale lips and circular markings on its cheeks spotted in the ocean waters in mt moon circling around them soon they were finished they cheer them

"Ash that was the best dance I ever had." said Kari who was more happy of having a great time with Ash

"Kari i want to say thank you for bieng here" Ash leans towards Kari then he kisses her on the cheek which makes her blush

"Ash i wanted to do this a very long time when we were kids" as they stare at each other's eyes then she kisses him on the lips Ash feels her lips as he close his eyes and held her for a very long kiss as they let go

"Ash Ketchum it's time you know the truth...I love you!" Kari admitted her feelings then Ash kiss her more "I love you too Kari" as they went back Kissing then Kari takes him outside of Mt. moon

"Ash mind we go to you favorite spot at the hill i need to be comfortable" Kari said to him

"Sure thing Kari" as they head back to the hill where the one tree was at the lake Ash was now relaxing his his favorite spot was a tree on the hilltop near a lake waiting for Kari

"I wonder when is Kari going to show" Ash said to himself but he is too worried about her "Oh Ashy i'm here" as Ash heard her as he turns around "Wow..." Ash's face was red because Kari shows up but was looking at her naked body as Ash was in a trance by her beauty

"What's wrong Ash ever seen a naked girl before you love what you see" Kari said to him then Ash held her hand "Actaully you are a angel Kari" as Kari is in tears of joy Ash carried Kari bridal style as she giggled they start kissing as Ash was removing his clothes leaving him in boxers

"Wow" Kari too was in a trance seeing his appearance of his body as Ash smiled "Now you and me are in a trance Kari" as they kiss more as Ash had his face on her breasts Kari chuckle as she was rubbing them on his face

"Ash...you think Davis said is true that i should grow bigger..." Kari was cut off as Ash kissed her

"you're still beautiful Kari Kamiya i love you like this you are perfect" as Ash starts massaging her breasts gently made Kari had a beautiful moan like a angel "Oh...Ash" she then felt him pinching not to rough as he starts sucking her nipple Kari gasp with her eyes closed as her trainer is sucking her milk up "Ooohhhh Ash yes don't be rough my sweet Ashy" She said still moaning Ash then starts on her right made her feel wet but felt a passionate from him as he was done "Kari you are you so sweet" as they kiss passionate then Ash lowers down starts licking her sacred spot but he did it slow and passionate made kari enjoy it

"Oooh Ash keep licking i love it" Kari replied more as Ash is eating her up then he starts fingering her deep inside made Kari moan more "That's Ash keep going!" she said as she reaches limit as her love juice was released in his mouth

"You enjoy it alot" Ash said as they start kissing Ash pinches her cute butt as she moan then Kari lowers down and undid his boxers

"Now it's my turn Ashy" once Kari takes his boxers off she spots his rod and starts stroking made Ash hiss then she puts it in her mouth starts bopping made Ash moan

"Oh...Kari." Ash said as he felt kari bopping she didn't know his beautiful girlfriend so good as Ash was stroking her beautiful hair then start pinching her butt made Kari feeling it then starts going faster made Ash moaning as they reach limit "Kari...im gonna cum." as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts. Kari swallows itthen licks her breasts clean Ash finds that attractive

"Wow you are my true light Kari" as they continue kissing as they roll down the hill and they continue on the grass "We are like part of nature Ash" Kari said as he kiss her

"You are just my beautiful angel to my heart" as Ash turns Kari around as he looks at her smooth butt he enters his rod in her butt and he starts pounding her

"OH...OH...ASH..ASH...MORE I LOVE IT ASH KEEP GOING MORE MORE!" Kari shouted as Ash goes to town on Kari "Whoa she is so tight and i love that girl" Ash said as he keeps going but not too rough as he starts kissing her neck and licks her back made Kari feel the love her eyes are closed and her saliva was loose those two been going at it at hours

"Kari i'm gonna cum!" Ash said still pounding her butt "In Ashy!" as He fires his seed in her butt then those two went back kissing then Kari moved her hipstowards the grass as Ash is on top of her "Ash I want us to be together forever!" she said to him as Ash looks at her

"You sure you want to do this..." as Kari kissed him "Yes Ash we been away for a long time my heart was broken when you moved away please Ash i don't want us to be apart again" as Ash see her tears he was a same because he left her when he moved

"Never Kari...that ain't happening" as they start kissing each other and making out Ash starts thrusting in her passionate not so rough as Kari feel the pain in her womb felt the blood bleeding but she wants Ash to continue as her pain turn to passionate "oooooh Ash yes keep going i love you Ashy yes i never want to leave you never." Kari said moaning as Ash keeps going on thrusting they were kissing Kari rubbed his face on her breasts once again made Ash feel them

"You're so soft Kari" Ash replied as they feel connected and keep going as they been going at it by hour "Kari...I'm gonna cum!" Ash said still thrusting

"Me too Ash inside me please!" as Ash fires his seed in her they were exhausted then relaxed in the grass watching the butterfree flying still naked and connected

"Oh Ash this is the best romantic date we ever had together." Kari said snuggling on his chest

"Yeah...but Kari i want to say i'm sorry for moving away i really am i was so stupid" Ash said to her as Kari looks at him

"Ash Ketchum that's not true. I knew you well, you acheived your dream and you came back to see me now Ash look at us we are together I want to do something special for you and well I already got your gift."she smiled moving so she was on her side looking at Ash.

"what?" Ash was confused for only a moment the he looked to see her hand was on her belly.

"Kari You mean.." His voice trailing off as Kari nodded "Yes Ash i'm pregnant with your baby. you are going to be a daddy" said Kari as Ash held her "Kari you made me happy we can be together forever!" as the two kiss and stay for a while

(Pallet town twenty five years)

At Ash's house was a beautiful burnette woman Her hair is now long, and she pulls her bangs to the left with two red hairclips. She wears a pink shirt with buttons running down the collar and white pants. Her ears are pierced and she wears yellow studs was looking at her photo frame of two couple are Ash in the groom suit and other was Kari in a wedding dress.

"oh i never forget when he propose me" the woman was Kari Kamiya or should i say Kari Ketchum now married then a new face shown up was a young girl with light raven hair, same eyes as Kari She now wears her old clothes was yellow sleeveless shirt with two white buttons in the top, a pink scarf around the neck, pink pants, white socks, red and white sneakers, and her whistle. with her was a small, ground-dwelling rodent Pokémon with pale yellow fur. Its eartips, collar, and tail are black and angular. it's pink cheek pouches can store small amounts of electricity, and its tiny nose looks like a dot. Pichu is classified as a quadruped, but it can walk easily on its hind legs.

"looking at the photo mommy?" as Kari looks at the girl reveal to be her daughter "Yes Karu when your father propose me in front of your grandparents and uncle Tai" said Kari as her daughter name Karu love that story as they heard the door

"I'm home!" it was Ash as a adult when Karu heard him she runs to him "Daddy!" as Ash hugs his daughter

"Hi my little angel" Ash said with a smile as Karu was happy to see her dad "Daddy i seen your battle and i want to be a trainer and a digimaster just like you!" said Kari as Ash and Kari smiled to thier daughter

"Yep you are just like us Karu" said Ash as he is forever happy that him and Kari are together forever

that's it of this valentines chapter of Ash and Kari hope you like it and it took a while and Ash and kari are having a great time enjoying thier date, dancing now they share love and first time ever they have a daughter name Karu ketchum also there will be more lemon scenes of Ash and Kari**if you want more** **so enjoy**


End file.
